Final Bio Hazard
by Joe
Summary: It's like a RE FF fanfic taken place in Raccoon City.


Chapter I  
  
A helicopter arrives at a field in Raccoon City, with the new and old members of  
S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, and Leon  
Kennedy, jump out coming to investigate the latest report of flesh-eating zombies.  
"What is it this time?" Chris asked while taking out his German Berreta.  
"We've come to finally put an end to all this zombie junk." Jill answered.   
Everyone then took out their guns while they saw the helicopter leave them once again.  
"Dammit! I wish they'd stay here!" Leon shouted, "Come back here! Don't leave  
us!" Leon then started to panic and got frustrated "We're gonna die!" Claire then went  
to him and held his shoulders,  
"Calm down Leon, we will survive and take out ever zombie here, and rescue  
every survivor here, now c'mon, we need to get this job done..." They all walked off in a  
group having orders to finally stick together this time. Atleast, until necessary to give the  
order from the captain of the operation, Chris Redfield.  
The group or S.T.A.R.S. members walked down the eerie streets while hearing  
cries of death that sounded like someone scratching a chalk board. Then, a door slammed  
open right in front of them, a young beautiful women running from a group of zombies.  
"Leon, go take care of that girl! Rest of us, kill these bastards!" Chris ordered to  
the team while Leon simply agreed and went after her.  
"There's way too many!" Carlos yelled while shooting his Assault rifle repeatedly.   
"There's no way we can get through all of them! I'm getting outta here!" Carlos then ran  
off into the alley on the left leaving Chris, Claire, and Jill there with the zombies.  
"Jill! Go after him!" Chris ordered once again.  
"OK...." She then turned left into the alley chasing Carlos.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Leon yelled while chasing the survivor. "I'm not a zombie, just  
hang on!" She then stopped and looked back at Leon in a frightened way "Look, you'll be  
fine as long as you're with me, now, can you tell me your name?" She looked at him shyly  
and whispered,  
"Kate Wong...I was looking for my boyfriend."  
"Well, for right now, I guess you should come with me, we'll make it out and we  
will find your boyfriend. So, don't worry."  
Kate looked at him and smiled "Yeah..."  
Leon couldn't help to think that this girl seemed really way too familiar, a love in  
his life that couldn't be. But, then it hit him, was it the daughter or Ada Wong? No,  
couldn't be, she would of said something....Wouldn't she?  
  
"Why'd you run off like that? You could have killed us all!" Jill yelled in rage at  
Carlos.  
"Hey take it easy, I just panicked, is that so wrong? It happens to all of us right?"   
Jill became silent and just nodded "So what do you say we go looking for survivors, Claire  
and Chris should be fine."  
"Yeah...let's go then." Jill then went ahead and Carlos followed. They appeared  
to go very far and seemed to be right by a local shop, but, they met up with someone...  
"Who are you?" Carlos asked to the short man.  
"Why does it matter to you? But, my name is Cloud Strife, I came here looking  
for my girlfriend.....well, girlfriends. And, this is Vincent Valentine, he came to help  
me...but, he said he doesn't feel right about this city. Whats with this place anyways? I've  
heard a little about it but not much."  
"Well, pretty much, this is your worst nightmare, zombies at every point of this  
town" Jill said "and, if you think thats bad, theres worse here than zombies, Mr. X,  
Tyrant, or maybe even Nemesis may be here, but, who knows? Maybe a different one, or  
two. So, I got some advice to you, get out of here, anyway you can."  
"No! There's noway I'm going to leave Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie here if its what you  
say, they don't deserve to have this! I'm going to rescue them!"  
"Stop being stupid!" Carlos argued raising his voice "These things will kill you, or  
infect you either way, even if you do find these women, theyre probably infected by now  
anyway, and can you honestly say you would kill them if they came after you? Thats  
probably the biggest thing you have to face." Cloud looked down and didn't say anything,  
he then looked back for Vincent and noticed he wasn't there.  
"Uh...Vincent, where are you?" Cloud then searched around the room. "Did you  
guys see anything?"  
"Nope" they both replied. They then started to hear noises in the past room.  
"What was that?" Jill asked in a fearful voice.  
"I dunno," Carlos replied, "think we should check it out?"  
"Yeah, I guess." They then went to the door and opened it, where they saw  
Vincent in a not so regular form.....  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Oh my god!" Cloud shrieked "The hell happened to you?!" There was no reply  
from Vincent, only to look in a rage...he then opened his mouth and replied.  
"Sorry Cloud, but this is the only reason I came here, so I can return to my normal  
state of being, a ferocious flesh eating monster. Now, you all will die!" Jill and Carlos  
then took out their Assault rifles while Cloud staring there with no expression in his face,  
like being mesmerized by the way Vincent was taunting him, or maybe the way he  
deceived him.  
"Dammit, don't just stand there!" Carlos yelled "Do something Cloud!" Cloud  
then shook his head and raised his hand to have Carlos and Jill stop...  
"I got thi-" Cloud's soon to be famous words were interrupted by Vincent's fist to  
Cloud's face, which made Carlos and Jill go into fire, and Cloud to the ground while  
holding his jaw. Vincent was getting blown away from the barrage of bullets being sent to  
him by Carlos and Jill, which ended in Vincent's head blowing up, but from what?  
"The hell happened?" Carlos asked.  
"I shot him." Claire was at the door behind the dead monsters body.  
"Claire!" Jill shrieked in happiness "I'm glad you're alright!"  
"Yeah...well..." Claire said looking down at her feet.  
"Well what? And wheres Chris"  
"Thats kinda it...he didn't make it" Claire said starting to weep and cry "I had to  
kill him by my own hands! My own brother! I killed him! Do you know what its like to  
kill a sibling with your own hands?!" It was silence except for the crying of Claire which  
was getting a little out of hand, which made Jill go over to Claire and kneel down.  
"Look Claire, you had a reason right? He was turning into a zombie, you had no  
choice but to, plus, thats what we were trained to see right? To lose a close member or  
our lives to disappear right before our very eyes." Claire looked to Jill and smiled.  
"....Thanks Jill...." She then looked around and saw Carlos...then Cloud on the  
ground still holding his jaw "Whos that?" They all looked to him and he stood up.  
"Hello, my name is Cloud Strife, I'm here to save...er...uh, some people"  
"Hi, my name is Claire, Claire Redfield, we're here to whipe out these things like I  
just did."  
"I wonder how Leon and that girl are?" Carlos wondered.  
"Hopefully fine...." Claire replied.  
"I got a proposition for you guys..." Cloud said "I'll help you, if you help me..."   
They all thought it sounded good and nodded. "Alright, lets go then."  
  
  
While Leon and Kate were walking down the dark, evil streets, Leon had to ask  
that question he was thinking about the whole time, was making Leon nervous and Kate  
scared from the quietness of him.  
"Kate...can I ask you something?"  
"S-Sure...what is it?"  
"Are you familiar with Ada Wong?" A billion questions went into Leon's head,  
what if she says yes, what am I going to tell her, she died? Or, what if she said no, then  
she wouldn't be the person I may want...  
"Why do you ask?" She asked in a trembling voice.  
"Well...I was just wondering, but do you?"  
"Why, yes I do, I just don't like to talk about my mother, thats the only reason I'm  
here, I wanted to find her. She disappeared after she came here." Leon went into shock,  
realizing it WAS her, maybe this time he could save her, unlike last time. He didn't know  
what to tell her. "Leon? Leon? Leon you there?" Kate kept speaking but couldn't reach  
him. She then smacked him to pay attention "Leon! Wake up!" Leon, startled, just  
nodded and walked off. Kate, startled ran after him thinking Leon has had a little too  
much stuff this morning. "Leon whats gotten into you?!"  
"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something not very important..."  
He lied, he wanted to tell her what happened but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Kate...I  
have something to tell you..."  
"Yes?" She replied softly.  
"Er...uh, hey! Look out theres a zombie!" He the shot at the invisible zombie and  
they ran off into a strange part of the city.  
"Where are we?" Kate asked looking around the rusted and pointy fences.  
"I...don't know," Leon replied "Looks like some kind of place to manage the  
city's electricity or something like that." Leon then walked further in with Kate following,  
while Leon was inspecting the panels, zombies appeared right behind a rusty fence. Leon  
or Kate didn't know what to do. Kate then ran out the back while Leon tried to shoot  
them all through the fences, which didn't work out too good. Leon then accidentally shot  
the lock off which sent the zombies flying through the fence. Leon ran out of bullets, he  
needed to decide, either to bust through the zombies, or chase after Kate. He then wanted  
to take the smart way out which was the way Kate took but was barricaded by zombies as  
well. Leon took out his knife, put his head down, and tried to bust through the other way  
of which Kate took. He got past them all, and went outside of the electrical place. Then,  
Leon heard it, it was Kate's scream that sounded identical to Ada's. He didnt know what  
to do. He saw a kind of messed up car which seemed like it could still go. He went inside  
there with his knife, and hot-wired the car.  
He backed up until he could no more, opened the door, and slammed the gas as far  
as he could, the tires squealed, and went forward with amazing speed, which then he  
jumped out and watched the car run into the small electrical plant. No bigger than a  
shack.  
After about two minutes, he jumped on the car and jumped over anything that  
looked dangerous and searched for Kate.  
"Kate! Kate!" He yelled while running through the city, which he then heard her  
scream again, it didn't seem from afar. He ran through anything in his way, which he saw  
her backing away from which looked like....a licker.  
"Now Kate...Don't panic" Leon said while looking at the licker hissing. Kate said  
nothing but breathed heavily. Leon jumped down to the licker and sliced it with his knife  
across the face. He went into a rage which made him keep going into the face which  
didn't seem to work, the licker just making a little noise and go back to normal. The  
licker felt like it had to retaliate, it sliced at his ankles which made Leon stop slicing the  
licker in the face, which backed up about 5 feet, and scream. Leon, who was nauseous  
from the whole situation, couldn't tell what was going on, so the licker took a chance and  
jumped at him................................Slice across the chest! Leon was devastated, bleeding  
like Mt. Rushmore. Kate couldn't help to see that and swayed her head and screamed.   
But Mr. licker didn't like that, which made the licker scream again and jump at her. Kate,  
on the other hand, was smart and ran to Leon and grabbed his knife.  
"I hope this works....." She then threw the knife at the licker which struck it in the  
brain. The licker went limp and Kate went to the aid of the helpless Leon.  
"Are you okay?" Kate asked while wrapping a bandage across the slash across the  
chest.  
"Yeah Ada, I'm fine." Leon replied.  
"Ada?! Do you know my mother?" She asked while finishing the bandage.  
"Yes...she's....dead...I'm sorry...." Leon just blurted it out like nothing, except  
with pauses between words. This made Kate burst into tears, she couldn't stop. She ran  
to a room inside the warehouse she was in. Leon followed.  
Leon knelled down to Kate, "No matter what, I won't anything happen to you...I  
promise..."  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"OK, Carlos and Claire, go to the police station to see if there are any more  
survivors. Cloud and I will go searching the streets some more and try to find the location  
of Leon and that girl and also to try to find a way out of the city. Until then, take this  
Carlos" Jill said handing him a radio "If you find anything suspicious or important, call us.   
Now, lets go!" They all went out the door where Claire and Carlos went to the right  
while Jill and Cloud went the other way.  
"Jill...are we going to find the people I'm trying to find?" Cloud said with fear in  
his eyes, looking around the streets. Jill then sighed,  
"Cloud, look, not to be cold, but they're probably dead. I doubt theres anymore  
survivors anyway. So, lets just find Leon and the girl, and get outta here." Cloud then  
looked down to his feet and started to weep. Jill started to get frustrated with him.   
"Cloud! Stop crying and lets get outta here! Do you want to be dead too?!" Jill stopped,  
not usually having these outbreaks of rage before, but continued on the streets, forcing  
Cloud to follow. They saw a big newspaper building that seemed to be unlocked. They  
decided to check it out.  
"This place looks kinda...creepy?" Cloud asked being his stupid fearful self.  
"Yeah, but so is everything else here." Cloud thought Jill seemed too confident of  
everything. Knowing where everything, and anything was.  
"How do you know this place so well Jill?  
"It shouldn't matter to you, just get out of the city, thats it." There was definatly  
something wrong. Cloud decided not to confront her fearing his death may come a little  
too early. They decided to walk up the stairs seeing nothing downstairs.  
Once they got up the stairs, everything was so messy, seemed like everything was  
searched. They heard the door and a weird groaning sound. Jill was gone. Cloud, scared  
again, looked around and saw the window busted, and Jill down there. He was going to  
jump down but was interupted by the groaning again, but a little too close...Cloud looked  
behind him.  
"The hell is this?!" Cloud looked at the huge monster. He then saw it had three  
heads, looking very familiar...looking like, Yuffie's shoulder in the left shoulder, bloodshot  
eyes but very wide open. Tifa's head on the right shoulder, seemed very calm but again  
bloodshot. Then, the actual head was Aeris'. Cloud's love. The monster was very  
deformed with blood all over the body.  
"C....l......o......u......d" It muttered. Cloud then fell to his knees, holding his head."  
"No! How can this be?!" Cloud screamed.  
"This...is...what...you...get..." It pulled back its arm, about to hit Cloud, but was  
shot. It was Jill. Ran back upstairs and everything.  
"Get up you stupid bastard!" Jill screamed to Cloud while the monster was  
stumbling around. He looked up and stood up barely and got tackled out the window.  
"Ow!" Cloud said while rubbing his head. "Did you really have to do  
that?....But...Aeris... Tifa... Yuffie....all gone..." Jill was getting way too frustrated with  
him, always complaining or being down.  
"Just get up and lets go" Jill ordered, Cloud, who was all red, stood up and they  
both walked off. When they felt a shake in the road.  
"Hah!" It was the Aeris-Tifa-Yuffie transformed thing. Standing behind them.   
Cloud ran screaming. Jill, looked behind her.  
"Damn...stupid G-Type. Why should it be here now?!"  
"Shut...up..." It answered. Immediatly after that, it then just walked past Jill and  
ran after Cloud. Jill then followed.  
After a minute or so, Jill caught up and saw Cloud being choked by the G-Type.   
Cloud, punching the left shoulder, at yuffies face. Jill took out the assault rifle and shot  
everywhere. Unfortunatly, shooting Cloud also. He went limp and the G-Type let go  
getting shot everywhere. It went towards Jill slowly. Jill shooting, Jill thought she was  
about to die. The G-Type lunched at Jill, and flingered around a flimsy thing and stuck it  
through the right part of her chest. Jill went limp also. The G-Type let go while Jill still  
barely breathing, put her head up slightly to look at the G-Type to see a new face. Who  
had a gun pointed at it. 


End file.
